Once Upon a Candy Apple
by BLACKxDOVE
Summary: As a last attempt to garner the affections of her son, Regina concocts a love potion and mixes it into a homemade candy apple. But, instead of Henry eating the sticky treat, Emma tastes the forbidden fruit instead; which inevitably makes a certain blonde sheriff fall in love with an irritating brunette mayor. Fluffiness and comedy ensues! Made for tumblr prompt. Rated M for later.
1. Forbidden Fruit

**Once Upon a Candy Apple  
Written by BLACKxDOVE**

* * *

The thrum of loud knocking reverberated throughout a small apartment and echoed into the sleeping ears of Emma Swan. Groaning in agitation, the blonde yanked the thin sheets over her head as a way to filter out the annoying sound, but it was to no avail. As the knocking grew more frantic, Emma untangled herself, and wobbled out of bed, mumbling all the way to the front door. When she had finally reached her destination, the blonde slumped against the wall as she turned the door knob and opened the door a jar. Before she could let her eyes adjust to see who it was, a little boy pushed open the door and ducked beneath her arm as he entered the apartment. Stumbling backward from the force, the blonde rubbed her drooping eyes as her brows knit in confusion.

"Where were you?" Henry asked from the kitchen as he poured himself a glass of juice. "I was waiting at Granny's for like…an hour."

"WH—what?" Emma retorted as she closed the door and wandered into the dining room and sat down at the small table. "What are you talking about, kid?"

"It's Saturday, Emma…" the boy said, taking a large gulp of his juice as he sat across from her, "you know…breakfast at Granny's, spend the day together?"

"It's Saturday?"

Henry cocked his head to the side as he eyed the woman in confusion; how could the blonde not be aware that it was the weekend? Sighing, he took another drink of his juice and sat a sealed paper bag atop the table. Wiping the orange stain from his lips, he watched as Emma counted the days on her fingers, and he laughed to himself as he saw the glimmer of realization spark within her green eyes. The blonde looked over to him, mortified, as she ran an errant hand through her pale, tangled locks.

"Oh, Henry…" Emma began as she scrubbed her face roughly, "I'm so sorry…I completely forgot."

"It's alright…change of plans, anyway…"

Peeking between her fingers, the blonde watched as her son's face contorted into a look of utter frustration. Slowly, taking her hands away from her face, Emma leaned closer to Henry and could basically see the gears winding within his tiny head. It was the same look that pressed against his cherubic features every time their plans went a miss; every time _Regina _interfered. Grumbling, the blonde leaned back in her chair and folded her arms—even when she was nowhere to be seen the mayor always found a way to grate on Emma's nerves.

"What'd she do, Kid?"

"I have a _surprise_ session with Archie in half an hour…" Henry started, strumming his fingers against the table as a way of redirecting his anger, "…she _knows _Saturdays are the ones I see you. She did it on purpose! She never lets me do _anything_!"

"Henry, this doesn't have anything to do with you…"

"But, Emma—"

"Look, I'll go talk to her while you're with Archie" Emma interrupted as she pushed away from the table and into the kitchen, "I have some _stuff_ I have to talk to her about anyway."

"Emma…I really don't think—"

"Just trust me, alright, Kid?"

The boy merely nodded glumly as he finished off the last of his orange juice. As the last few drops of the tart liquid rushed over his tongue, Henry rose and placed his empty cup in the sink. Emma smiled at him as he gave her a quick hug goodbye and then darted for the door. But something pulled at him, and as he fingered the door knob, the boy turned his head to the side and called towards the blonde.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?" Emma responded, craning her neck through the archway of the kitchen so she could look at Henry.

"Just don't make her mad, okay?"

Emma simply smirked and waved Henry off as he left her in the apartment alone. Shaking her head, the blonde walked back into the dining room and her gaze fell upon the same neatly folded paper bag that the boy had brought. Lifting the bag from the table, Emma raced over to the door, opened it, and then frantically looked down both directions of the hallway: Henry was gone. Shrugging, she kicked the door closed as she slowly opened the paper bag, trying her hardest not to tear the thin material.

After a few seconds of fumbling, the blonde reached inside and let her fingers brush across an oddly shaped object that was wrapped—in what felt like—cellophane. Raising a pale, sculpted eyebrow, Emma pulled the contents out of the bag and into the morning light that wafted in through the large, dusty windows. Narrowing her eyes, the blonde looked over the object in her hand and smiled as she instantly recognized that it was a perfectly crafted candy apple. She hadn't had one since she was a kid and the very thought of biting into the sweetly, sticky fruit made her green eyes gleam in childish delight. But, this was Henry's; she couldn't possibly eat it…could she?

No, of course not! Shaking her head, she set the candy apple on table and walked back into the kitchen. But, for some strange, unknown reason, Emma kept noticing her gaze fall upon the wrapped up treat and her attention couldn't seem to fathom anything else but the presence of the deliciously coated apple. Finally, after several tortuous moments, the blonde found herself walking to it, as if she had been put under a spell. Emma wanted to stop herself, wanted to prove that she could overcome this unusually abrupt temptation, but she couldn't seem to grasp the energy or conviction; it was all too much for the blonde to bear.

Then, her fingers fell upon the apple, and frantically ripped away the sealing as she raised the gleaming, red apple to her lips. Hesitating for only a moment, Emma opened her mouth and took a large bite from the candied apple. A loud moan hummed in her chest as her tongue tingled with taste; the fruit's juices exploded into her mouth and down her chin as she chewed gently, savoring the provocative flavors. The sticky coating melted against her taste buds and she let her eyes flutter closed as an almost bittersweet flavor lapped at her tongue. It was an overbearing type of pleasure, the type that seeps into your flesh makes every single part of your body shiver and tremble.

And just as the blonde was about to take another anticipated bite from the apple, her hands grew limp and the candy covered fruit fell from her fingers and rolled along the floor. Emma's eyes flew open then, and flashed with the intensity of lightning. Everything around her seemed to spin and glow, as her heart pounded incredibly fast within her chest. But just as quickly as it started, everything abruptly went back to normal; the blonde's eyes went back to their natural color, and her body slowly started to calm down. Lifting a hand to her chest, Emma's eyes grew hazy as if she were lost in thought; a luminous smile stretched across her lips as one word banged around inside her skull.

"_Regina_…"

* * *

**A/N: As is says in the description, this story could not have been possible without the wonderful tumblr prompt that I received. Although I wish I could give recognition to the person who sent me this specific idea, they sent it anonymously so I can't. But, if I receive their information I will certainly share it with you all. Now, moving on...I'm not very good at fluff, and this short multi-chapter fic is going to be seriously fluffy, so I hope that you'll all bear with me! Aside from that don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, as it makes me a very happy writer! :)**


	2. Love Drunk

**Once Upon a Candy Apple**  
Written by BLACKxDOVE

* * *

The large, black clock in city hall chimed the hour as Regina rushed around her office; collecting various files and papers. It was an early Saturday morning, and although the mayor rarely visited her office during the weekend, there were several pressing issues that she needed to address while she was off duty. Grabbing one last folder and carefully placing it inside her bag, the brunette zippered it shut and sighed softly to herself. She never seemed to have any time for herself, or for her son anymore—the very thought of missing out on Henry's childhood grated on Regina's conscious like a serrated blade. Perhaps her recent absence had spawned the rebellious streak in the young boy; everything, after all, always seemed to be her fault.

Clearing her thoughts before the tears could rise to the surface, Regina took a deep, shaking breath and silently wished to herself; wished with all of her might that this last drop of magic would save and sustain her happiness. Although the brunette had thought that she had used up the last of her powers many years ago, it struck her recently that she may just have one, small piece left. In a haste she made her way to her father's crypt late one night, and deep beneath it Regina had found a small token from her previous life: a vile filled with a miniscule amount of a potion—a love potion if you will. Smiling at the memory, the mayor pushed herself away from her desk and headed out to the hallway, locking the door to her office as she went.

Bewitching her son was not in her life plans when she had decided to adopt a child; Regina had assumed that the boy would grow to love and respect her—which he had, for the first nine years of his life. But, as his tenth year began, Henry began to grow cold and aloof towards her. At first the brunette had figured it was a phase, but the last straw was drawn when the boy ran away, and brought back his birth mother—this, Emma Swan—when he finally found his way home. From that moment Regina and her son's relationship only seemed to grow more strained, until it felt as though the brunette's heart would burst with pain. And she hoped and begged that this potion would revive the love that he held for her; the love that he seemed to bury beneath all of his new found feelings for Emma.

With one bite, she thought to herself as she continued down the hallway; all of his feelings for me will be restored. Smirking victoriously, the brunette marveled over her scheme—although the potion could not grant the power of love to sporadically grow within someone, it could bring hidden emotions to the surface. In hindsight, Regina wasn't truly casting a spell on Henry; she was merely pushing him in the right direction. This thought seemed to quell the mayor's nerves, at least for a moment, but her happiness was quickly interrupted as she felt her body suddenly crash against another, firm body. She hadn't been paying attention, and while she was lost in thought, Regina had unknowingly walked directly into the person who had caused her all of her recent strife.

Stumbling back a couple of steps from the collision, the brunette shook her head slowly as she heard Emma Swan crash to the floor, her long limbs in disarray. Glaring down at the blonde, the mayor placed a manicured hand against her hip and waited for an apology, or an anecdote of some kind. But, all that seemed to follow was a gaping smile and a dizzying green eyed gaze that projected a great abundance of warmth. Regina couldn't remember the last time anyone had looked at her in that manner and it made her body shudder in involuntary delight. The air seemed to crack with electricity as their eyes met, and though it made the brunette considerably uncomfortable, she couldn't seem to look away.

"Ms. Swan," Regina huffed, hoping that a lecture would help persuade her random outburst of feelings slip away, "although I'm aware of your bad manners, the least you could do is—"

"My God…" Emma breathed, lifting herself into a sitting position, "you are beautiful!"

"Excuse me?" The brunette demanded in disbelief, her dark eyes never leaving the green, hot gaze that seemed to hold her captive.

"I said…you're _beautiful_!" Responded the sheriff as she grabbed onto Regina's arms and waist as a way of pulling herself up into a standing position.

Shaken by the strange turn of events, and the odd way that her body seemed to warm at the touch of the blonde's fingers on her body, the mayor quickly brushed the woman away from her. Taking a step back, the brunette had to duck her head, and busy her hands with smoothing out her blazer to keep her eyes off of Emma's dreamy expression. It was intoxicating, and it nearly made her heart drunk from contact, but Regina squashed the life from the feelings that were rapidly taking control of her brain, and pushed past the blonde as she hurried down the hallway.

"Don't run away, Regina!" Emma called to the brunette's retreating form as she chased after her, "you can't run away from love!"

"Oh for God's sake!" The mayor mumbled to herself as she spun around the face the blonde. The quick movement surprised the sheriff and she stumbled into Regina gently. Pushing, Emma away from her the brunette continued. "I'm sure you're a lush, Ms. Swan, but must you bother me with your drunken games—and at 10 o'clock in the morning, no less?"

"Hey! I'm completely sober!" The blonde retorted, and Regina sighed in relief as she noticed the woman's voice had returned to her normal, clipped tone, but her relief was quickly erased as the sheriff continued. "I'm only drunk because your beauty is intoxicating."

Screeching in exasperation, the brunette turned on her heels and bolted down the stairs; the following footsteps only seeming to spur her on more quickly. When she finally burst out of City Hall, Regina took a deep, cleansing breath and let her mind reel from what had transpired only seconds ago. What in the _hell _is going on with that woman, she thought to herself. It wasn't everyday that a woman that she had sworn as an enemy shows up at the brunette's workplace and practically throws herself on her. No, something was not right, and once Regina found out what was going on a particular Sheriff Swan was going to pay, and she was going to pay abundantly. But, again, her thoughts were ripped from her by the gentle force of a body colliding against her own. The natural sensations that coiled through the brunette's nerve-endings were far from agitation, but this wasn't real—it was some sick joke at her expense, and that thought only made the mayor all the more angry.

Turning around once more to face Emma, Regina leaned into the blonde's personal space and mentally sized her up. As she drew closer to the sheriff, the brunette noticed her green eyes grew darker and her lithe frame seemed to shudder visibly. Cocking her head to the side, the mayor lifted a sculpted eyebrow in confusion: perhaps this wasn't some sadistic joke; perhaps Emma truly had feelings for her? The thought was fleeting, but the words seemed to tickle her cerebrum and made Regina's cheeks redden and her heart hammer in her chest. But, she let her flustered state subside as she growled and leaned further against the blonde.

"Mark my words, Sheriff Swan…" Regina seethed, hoping that her angered, primal state would evoke fear in the seemingly love struck younger woman; "…we _will_ talk about this another time."

Watching as Emma gulped in response, the brunette smirked and headed over to her car; subconsciously eyeing the blonde once more before she took out her keys and fumbled for the right one. As she searched she smiled tightly at the early morning citizens who were out for a walk, all of them solely paying attention to the dreamy faced sheriff. Grimacing, Regina finally found the key and opened her car door; the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she heard Emma call after her before she had time to get into the driver's seat.

"I'll be waiting, my love!"

"Would you shut up?" The brunette hissed toward the blonde as she acknowledged all of the people slow and stare in her direction.

Waving them away the mayor glared coldly at Emma as she entered her car and slammed the door shut. Shaking with anger, and a hint of another feeling that Regina just did _not _want to confess to herself, she pushed the key into the ignition and sped off down the street toward her house. The very idea of Emma Swan being in love with her sickened her and intrigued her all at once, and it was having an unsettling reaction in the pit of her stomach—a clawing, aching sort of sensation that rattled throughout her body. Swallowing grimly, Regina scoffed at the idea—no, there must have been a reason, she thought to herself, even if the blonde's feelings for her were pure, why now…why all of a sudden would she—But then it hit her, like a brick crashing against her skull, and the brunette nearly swerved off the road from the jerking shock of her theory.

"Oh, God…" Regina whimpered, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open, "…she ate the apple!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm having SO. MUCH. FUN. writing Emma as a crazed, love sick woman. And if you're all enjoying it too, don't worry, there is much more to come. I'm actually really excited about this story and I hope all of you readers are too! If you liked this chapter, or the story in general don't forget to REVIEW and tell me all of your thoughts. REVIEWS are lovely and I enjoy reading each and every one of them. So, make me happy all of you readers!**


	3. Life in Technicolor

**Once Upon a Candy Apple**  
Written By BLACKxDOVE

* * *

Bright sunlight beat down against Emma's face as she stood on the sidewalk and watched the mayor's mustang vanish around a corner. The luminous smile that sparkled across her lips slowly began to falter as the blonde turned to leave and noticed all the people staring at her slack jawed. Rolling her shoulders in nonchalance, the sheriff pulled the thin, red leather jacket from her body and slung it over the crook of her arm. As she began to walk in the opposite direction that Regina had driven, Emma started towards her apartment and as she went she heard the people murmur behind her.

"What?" She huffed at them, raising her hands in the air for emphasis, "you've never seen someone in love before?"

As her green eyed gaze wavered over the milling citizens, they quieted and continued on their way; smirking in satisfaction, the blonde turned and walked quickly to her apartment. As she went she whistled an upbeat tune and looked at all the beauty that surrounds her. There was something acutely different about today; Emma couldn't put her finger on it, but something almost magical had transpired. Everything seemed more wonderful; the sky was bluer, the sun was brighter, and the flowers seemed to smell sweeter. And she continued walking throughout Storybrooke in a dream-like daze, aimlessly shuffling through emerald green parks, and past picturesque houses.

When the blonde reached her apartment building it was late in the day, and the sun was burning the edges of the sky as it slowly faded away into the horizon. The sunset evoked something beautiful within her, and Emma sucked in a glorious breath of air and sighed in utter contentment. Whatever it was that had sparked inside of her had awoken the life in her; as if for the past twenty-eight years of her life she was merely ghosting past life in black and white wisps—never fully touching it. But today—today was all together different, Emma was finally seeing in color—breathing in hope, and it felt absolutely wonderful.

Within a couple of minutes she was racing up the stairs of her building and thrusting open the door to her apartment. Closing the door as she slumped against it, Emma let her eyes flutter shut as she absently dropped her jacket onto the wood floor. The cool temperature of the wood against her bare arms made the sheriff's body shiver with the onslaught of sensation; everything, including the blonde's senses seemed to heighten—she could feel nearly every molecule that brushed against her and the intensity of it all cloaked her mind in a dreamy hazy. And with her mind predisposed she didn't hear Mary Margaret pad into the entryway with a small bowl of cereal in her hands.

"Had a good visit with, Henry?" The brunette laughed, as she placed a heaping spoonful of cocoa puffs into her mouth.

"What…?" Emma asked confusedly, her eyes slipping open to take in the form of her roommate, "…who?"

"Henry…" Mary Margaret supplied, narrowing her eyes skeptically as she twirled her spoon within the chocolate stained milk, "…your son?"

"Oh!" The blonde exclaimed in realization as she stepped away from the door and headed into the living room. "Nah, I didn't get to see him today."

"Oh…Well, why so chipper?"

Mary Margaret followed after Emma into the living room and plopped down on the couch beside her. Looking over, the brunette noted the uncharacteristic smile, and glazed stare that her roommate was donning and pondered to herself as she finished off the last of her cereal. Emma fidgeted on the cushion as she felt herself beneath Mary Margaret's curious gaze; biting her lip, the blonde shifted her weight and leaned against the arm of the couch and grabbed for the remote. After several minutes of silence, the sheriff felt the brunette's eyes veer away from her, and she let her shoulders fall in relaxed ease as she turned the television on. But before she could get into the rhythm of proper channel surfing, she felt Mary Margaret lunge at her, snatching the remote control from her fingers.

"So, are you going to tell me..." the brunette asked mischievously as she turned the TV off, "or am I gonna have to guess?"

"Mary Margaret…" Emma warned evenly, as she tried to grab for the remote to no avail.

"Come on, Emma…" the teacher pleaded as she hid the attention stealing controller beneath a cushion, "…I've never seen you this happy since…since I've met you!"

"Alright…" the blonde agreed, her cheeks flushing red as she smiled shyly, "…I kind of…sort of…love someone."

"L—love someone?" Mary Margaret sputtered, as she leaned closer in anticipation, "who…who is it?"

Taking a few shaking breaths, Emma plucked at the fraying ends of a pillow with her fingers as she tried to find the words. The way she was feeling couldn't possibly be put into words, but that wasn't the blonde's initial problem. Her problem was the fact that the woman she was miraculously smitten with just happened to be the one person that the sheriff's roommate had tried to keep her from. And Emma was completely oblivious as how to explain to Mary Margaret just how wonderful and perfect Regina truly was. Sighing, the blonde took another staggering breath and flicked her gaze up to meet the brunette's.

"It's…" drawing out her words, Emma dug her nails into the soft upholstery—it was now or never, "…it's…Regina…"

"R—R—Regina?" Mary Margaret's mind began to spin faster than a carousel as her thoughts and fears whizzed past her. "As in the mayor—as in Henry's mother—the woman you fight with constantly?"

Nodding glibly, the sheriff couldn't help the dorky grin that smeared across her face at the sound of the mayor's name. As her heart fluttered in her chest, Emma watched as her roommate rose from the couch and frantically began to pace the length of the living room, mumbling incoherently to herself. As she watched her, the blonde snuggled deeper into the couch as if the old, worn cushions would swallow her whole—anything to get away from the lecture that she knew was about to hammer into her cranium. Shaking her head, Emma ran a hand through her golden hair as she used her free hand to reach out towards Mary Margaret's quickly moving form. After grabbing a hold of her, the blonde pulled her roommate closer to her and shook her out of her thoughts. Finally, the brunette's green eyes landed on Emma's matching ones, and she frowned lightly.

"Emma…this is _not_ a road you want to go down—be logical."

"Mary Margaret, you just don't get it," the sheriff began, letting go of the gentle grip she had on the brunette's arm, "I can't stop thinking about her, and I don't want to stop thinking about her—I can't stop smiling and for once…" Emma stopped for a moment as she felt her throat tighten, but she swallowed the rapidly forming lump away, "…for once I'm really, _really_ happy. Can't you just be happy for me?"

Reaching out for the blonde's hand, Mary Margaret wrapped her fingers around her roommates and stroked them compassionately. Shaking her head a few times at the very idea of her friend falling for the one woman in town that she deemed "not good"—but, Emma was right. They were friends, nearly best friends, and after the short amount of time they had known each other, the blonde had been more of a family to her than any other person and the brunette loved her roommate with all of her heart. The very least she could do was be optimistic, and show enthusiasm for the sheriff's newly found burst of life. And with that thought in mind, Mary Margaret looked up and caught Emma's gaze, smiled and nodded her head in agreement. The luminous smile that exploded across the blonde's lips was more than enough to fuel the teacher's happiness for her friend.

Emma stood up slowly and very cautiously wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck in a tight hug. Mary Margaret smiled against the blonde's shoulder as she rubbed her hand up and down the other woman's back in a soothing manner. The sheriff clung to the embrace with an urge she never knew she owned, and she couldn't help the fleeting thought enter her mind that _this_, what her and Mary Margaret shared was exactly what family was.

"Thank you…" the blonde whispered, as she pulled away hesitantly.

"I just worry about you…" the teacher nodded, as she brushed a stray lock of pale hair from Emma's face, "…because I care."

"I know—"

But before she could finish her thought, the blonde felt a familiar vibration work its way through her pocket and against her thigh. Shrugging, she reached a hand into her jeans and pulled out her cell phone. As the caller ID flashed against the screen of her phone, Emma nearly screeched with excitement. All logical thought vanished from her mind, and she wasn't entirely sure what she should do. Clenching her jaw she looked over to Mary Margaret and noticed the peculiar expression that eased against her soft features.

"It's her!" The blonde exclaimed, feeling the mayor's call buzz against the palm of her hand persistently.

Jumping onto the couch, Emma swung her body over the back and nearly toppled over. But her clumsiness didn't falter her movements, and the blonde quickly dashed into her room and closed the door behind her. Lifting a finger, the sheriff's entire body hummed to life as she pressed the answer button on her screen.

"Regina…?" She sighed into the receiver as she fell back onto her bed.

"Ms. Swan," Regina said pointedly, as she heard the whimsical voice on the other end, "I need to see you—"

"Now?" Emma started, springing from her bed and heading toward the door.

"No!" Taking a calming breath, the mayor pressed two fingers against the bridge of her nose as she slowly soothed herself, "no…tomorrow, dear. We need to talk."

"Why wait until tomorrow?" The blonde asked, perplexed as she fled her room and walked through the apartment towards the entrance. "I want to see you—I need to see you."

"Ms. Swan, that is absolutely out of the question, we—"

"I'm on my way, Regina" Emma stated, as she pulled on her jacket and ended the call.

As the line went dead, the brunette slammed the phone against the receiver. Grumbling to herself, the mayor let her head fall against her desk, and she gently banged it on the hardwood several times in frustration. Sighing in exasperation, Regina reached a hand out for her cup and downed the last bit of her cider and winced at the strength of the alcohol. Whatever was going on was Emma was her fault and she needed to figure out a way to make things go back to normal. Because if things continued this way something terrible would happen to the brunette—she would fall in love.

* * *

**A/N: I had to throw this chapter in the mix, I love cute, fluffy moments between Emma and Mary Margaret (AKA: Snow, AKA: Her mom) so I tried my hand at it. This part is kind of lame, at least in my opinion, but I tried to throw some humor in there, so hopefully you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think about the story so far by REVIEWING!**


	4. Romeo & Juliet With a Twist

**Once Upon a Candy Apple**  
Written by BLACKxDOVE

* * *

Well manicured fingernails strummed against the crystal tumbler that was settled between Regina's palms. Lifting the glass to her lips, the mayor took a deep gulp of the amber liquid and let her dark brown eyes slide closed as the alcohol burned its way down her throat to pool in her stomach. The bittersweet bite of the whiskey made the brunette's mind begin to slow as her fear and anger dripped out of her brain with each quick sip. This peaceful tranquility was exactly what Regina needed, especially given the situation that the cursed apple had thrust her in. Now, among dealing with her rapidly crumbling relationship with her son, the mayor also had the love sick sheriff to worry about.

_Emma Swan_. The name rumbled around Regina's head like a ticking bomb about to explode. That woman—that insufferable woman—had ruined everything for the brunette. She had waltzed into Storybrooke with Henry in tow and started causing havoc. With this thought in mind, the mayor sat her glass on the nightstand beside her bed and clenched her fists together as she continued staring out the window; constantly keeping a dark eye on any movement of cars along her street. But the idea of waiting—constantly on the look out—for the arrival of the irritating blonde seemed to cause a strange pull within Regina's chest. She couldn't seem to wrap her thoughts around it, but quickly pushed it aside as she continued to pace the length of her room impatiently.

An hour, at least, had passed without so much as a flicker while the brunette continued to pad back and forth, nervously anticipating the altercation that would inevitably happen sooner rather than later. But as her dark eyes fluttered over towards the alarm clock and noted the time, the mayor ceased her movements and shrugged in defeat. That simple gesture surprised her, and Regina turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror; she had tried to persuade Emma not to bother making the trip—almost vehemently—and yet, now that her presence was never received the brunette felt a peculiar pang of disappointment echo in her stomach. Did she actually _want_ the sheriff to unexpectedly show up on her front porch and confess her undying love to her? _No, of course not_, Regina tried to reason with herself, as she stared directly into her own eyes, but as she watched the color of her irises fade and crackle she knew she was lying to herself.

Sighing silently to herself at the fact that _Emma Swan_ had actually crawled beneath her steely skin, she shuffled into the adjoining bathroom and washed her face. The warm water that caressed her cool cheeks seemed to revitalize her and wash away the disappointment and grief that had suddenly struck her. After scrubbing the soft, olive flesh a bit harder than usual, Regina brushed her teeth and tip toed out of her bedroom to check on Henry. As she peeked her head around the corner of the door the brunette smiled that secret, luminous smile of her's as she watched the boy's slight chest rise and fall gently. Blowing him a kiss that he would never see, she turned and closed the door soundlessly as she left.

Back within the privacy of her bedroom, the mayor strode over to her window and pulled the dark curtains closed and submerged the room into an empty blackness. Covering her mouth as she yawned, Regina maneuvered around the dark room with a practiced grace. Finding her bureau, the brunette pulled out a thin, silken night gown and set it atop her bed as she slowly began to remove her clothes. When she was completely rid of her clothing, the mayor took in a deep, shaking breath as she felt the cool air from her bedroom dance across her exposed flesh. Humming with approval, she took her time gathering her pajamas, and slowly let the chilled material ghost down her body.

Just as she began to fill with an inner peace that she hadn't been given the privilege of for many, many years, Regina's ears perked up as she heard an odd tapping sound coming from her window. Smoothing out the material of her night gown, the brunette lifted an eyebrow and glided across the room and pulled open the curtains in a single, fluid motion. What she saw below made her jaw go slack and her eyes grow as wide as saucers. There, standing beneath her window, tossing pebbles aimlessly at the glass stood Emma Swan; her hair was bleached white by the glowing light of the moon, and her skin seemed to shine and sparkle—the figure of an angel in a red leather jacket and insanely tight blue jeans.

Before she was able to halt the racing of her heart, and the quaking of her knees, Regina was struck dumb as her eyes met the blonde's in an intense gaze. A brilliant smile stretched across the sheriff's lips as her sight was filled with the vision of the beautiful brunette pressed against the glass. Motioning with her hands for the mayor to open her window, Emma let her gaze caress the soft, blue material that encased her love's body. As she watched the blonde appreciating the view of her frame, Regina thrust open her window before her hands had the time to consult with her brain. On the surface, the brunette knew that this was a terribly bad idea—to aide in the prolonging of the enchantment, but deep down—in the small part of her old self that she still clung to—the mayor knew that something incredibly wonderful could spawn from this accidental miracle. And her hope was put to the test as Emma's whispers filtered through the brunette's ears once the glass was peeled away.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" The familiar Shakespearean lines caressed the mayor's mind like a lover, and she shivered involuntarily. "It is the east, and Regina is the sun."

"Ms.—" the brunette's voice cracked then, and she licked her lips before she continued, "Ms. Swan, this is completely inappropriate…"

Flashing the mayor a mischievous grin, the blonde disappeared beneath the shallow roof. Panicking internally, Regina leaned out the window as far as she could go and frantically searched for the missing sheriff. Cursing beneath her breath, the brunette was about to run downstairs and out of the house in search, but just as she was turning to leave she heard the familiar sound of boots scraping against paneling. _Oh, for Christ's sake!_ The brunette hissed to herself as her eyes looked along the edge of the shingles, and just as she assumed there appeared two pale hands. Seething, Regina watched as the sheriff struggled to pull herself onto the dark roof.

"No…no!" The brunette whisper yelled as she waved her hand vigorously at Emma as a way of telling her to leave, "Ms. Swan, if you make one more move…so help me—"

"Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon," the blonde whispered breathless, as she finally lifted her body atop the rough shingles, "who is already sick and pale with grief…"

_Oh my, God, this is _not _happening_! Regina mumbled to herself in forced rage, but her facial expression betrayed her as she looked on at the tired sheriff. Dark eyes gazed acutely as Emma peeled the leather jacket away and revealed a thin, white tank top. The fabric clung to her athletic frame scandalously, and the brunette could not get her eyes to fall away from the tantalizing vision. And as Emma crawled over toward the window clumsily, the mayor had to dig her fingernails into the wood of the window frame in order to stop herself from reaching out and touching the attractive creature shimmying across her roof.

When the blonde finally reached Regina, she lifted herself up so that their eyes were level, and she broke out with a contagious smile. It took all of the brunette's might to stop the persistent grin that pulled at her lips roughly. Pinching the bridge of her nose, the mayor let her eyes fall shut; everything would be so much easier to deal with if she didn't have to face that luminous smile and those bright, intruding eyes. With her vision cut off, Regina took a moment to compose herself, but she was unable to reach sanity as a soft, gentle hand ghosted over her own. Her dark eyes flashed open and she was unable to stop the startled gasp that echoed through her lips.

"You're more beautiful than I remember…" Emma started, running her finger tips over the soft skin of the brunette's bare arm, "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

"I said we'd speak tomorrow!" The mayor snapped, as she pushed away the intoxicating hands that caressed her, "and instead you show up like a madwoman and scale my house!"

"I wanted to see…" the blonde supplied, biting her lip as her gaze fell downward, "…that's all I seem to want anymore."

"Well stop! Just…stop!"

"I can't…" Emma whispered, as she ran a hand through her hair, "it's like a…constant _ache_ when I'm not around you—it's like…"

"Magic…" Regina finished, her voice far more soft than she had intended.

As the deadly word fell from her lips their eyes met, and it was as if they were both stuck by lightning. The brunette grew dizzy, and she felt her knees quiver beneath her; her greatest fear was quickly coming to life and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Dark eyes prickled with coming tears, and the mayor took a deep shaking breath as she saw the blonde slowly leaning toward her; green eyes focused on ruby red lips. Regina's mind screamed and clawed at her to stop, but before she knew it her body was leaning forward as well—their lips only a breath away. But, as Emma's warmth invaded her flesh, the brunette felt a pang of guilt, and at the very last second she turned her face away as soft lips brushed against her cheek.

Realizing she had missed her target, the sheriff pulled away after a long second and licked her lips; her tongue quickly tingling with the flavor of Regina's skin. Blinking several times, the blonde smiled lightly and inched away from the window. The brunette watched Emma as she carefully began to descend down the roof. And although this is what she had wanted from the moment that the sheriff had shown up at her house, all the mayor wanted to do now was coax the blonde into her arms and never let her go. Shaking her head, Regina lifted an errant hand to her cheek and felt the flush that surrounded the area that Emma had placed her lips against. As her heart fluttered within her chest like a humming bird, the brunette gazed over to the sheriff who was now inching her way down the ledge, her torso quickly disappearing into the darkness.

"Ms. Swan…" the title crackled against her mouth sourly, and she changed her thought, "…Emma?" The blonde head popped up as she acknowledged the mayor's words. "Tomorrow, alright, dear?"

"Tomorrow!" The sheriff mouthed as she completely disappeared from view.

Blowing out the breath she hadn't been aware of holding, Regina closed the glass panes and nearly floated over to her bed. She knew that she was getting herself into an awful predicament that the brunette wasn't sure she could wriggle out of, but for once she didn't seem to care. And as she snuggled beneath the sheets and into the fluffy pillows, the mayor pondered whether or not this was exactly how everything was suppose to be.

As she ebbed and flowed into a deep sleep, Regina was completely unaware of the little boy peeking out his bedroom window with a look of pain etched across his face as he watched his birth mother drive away down the street.

* * *

**A/N: For some reason I decided to put a Romeo & Juliet reference into the story; I'm not sure why I just felt like it fit the tone that I was going for in this part. This scene was one that's been playing throughout my mind since I received the prompt and I was hoping that it would come out perfect. For once, I'm actually quite pleased, so I'm hoping beyond hope that you all enjoy it! Please, don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


	5. True Love's Kiss?

**Once Upon a Candy Apple**  
Written By BLACKxDOVE

* * *

Slender fingers tap aimlessly on the steering wheel of Emma's beat up bug as the blonde sat outside the mayor's house—her green eyes trained on the large windows. It had been, barely, eight o'clock in the morning when the sheriff had tugged on her boots and bolted out the door of her apartment. Knowing that it was far too early to be meeting with the brunette, Emma had merely driven around Storybrooke lazily as she counted the minutes.

Eventually, the humid, sour air began to claw at her lungs, and the blonde quickly rolled down the window, sucking in a gracious breath of fresh air. The crisp smell and warm breeze that late Spring offered seemed to quell the sheriff's anxious tension, and she let her shoulders droop with contentment. Ever since yesterday morning Emma's mind had quickly been filling until she felt as though her brain would implode from the jarring force of her thoughts—the sudden release calmed and soothed her as she stared off blankly down the street. But, as moments passed by in a flicker of pavement and sunlight and the dusty speakers crackled with the sounds of upbeat love songs the blonde couldn't seem to muster the strength to wait any longer to see Regina.

Gripping the wheel with the might of a champion, the sheriff pressed down hard on the gas and sped down the street. As she veered around corners viciously, Emma followed the persistent tug of her heart until she could see the rise of the large, white mansion above the smaller homes that surrounded it. Once she was nearly in front of the gate, the blonde slammed on the breaks and skidded to a body-jerking halt. Taking a breath, the sheriff ripped off her seatbelt and turned her eyes to the looming house, her gaze zeroing in on the large windows that were strategically placed about the front.

Now, as she fidgets in anticipation, Emma's eyes widen and she jumps in excitement at the flicker of human movement within the mansion. Nearly panting with eagerness, the blonde thrusts the yellow door of her car open and leaps out dramatically. As she races up the pathway the sheriff notices the small body that bounds toward the kitchen and a wide smile stretches across her lips as her eyes follow Henry's graceless movements. Picking up her speed, Emma skips up the shallow steps and knocks on the door noisily. After a few moments of muffled footsteps the door swings open and the blonde looks down at the little boy.

"Hey, Kid!" The sheriff beams, as she makes eye contact with her son, "your mom here?"

"No." Henry answers evenly, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed, "she's at her office."

"Oh…" Emma says, confused by the clipped tone of the boy's voice, "…are you alright?"

"Why do you care?"

"Henry—"

"—You just want to see my mom anyway." As he tightens his grip on the doorknob, Henry feels a lump rise in his throat. "So just go!"

Before she can say anything else, the blonde flinches as the door is promptly slammed in her face. Reeling with confusion and hurt, the sheriff clumsily backs down the stairs as her eyes remain fixed on the spot where Henry stood only seconds before. Shaking her head glumly, Emma finally turns away and slowly walks toward her car and listlessly falls into the driver's seat. Tapping her hand on the wheel as she starts the engine, the blonde can only hope that her chat with the mayor will go far better than the interaction she's just had. And as she drives down the street towards City Hall, the sheriff smiles gently at the very thought of seeing the brunette and thinks: _maybe today won't be such a bust after all_.

By the time Emma is up the stairs and walking towards the mayor's office her face has lost much of her worried expression and has taken on a soft, almost dreamy look. As the sound of Regina's voice filters through her ears, the blonde nearly forgets about the pain that had pounded through her heart only minutes earlier. And while her chest flutters with the strength of a thousand humming bird wings, the sheriff saunters into the office with a luminous smile but what she sees before her quickly drains all of the happiness from her face.

There before her sits Regina behind her desk, mulling over open folders brimming with sheets and sheets of papers. But, the jarring element is the young woman who stands behind the brunette leaning over her shoulder as she points out certain segments of the text. Flushing with anger, Emma watches as the fair haired woman's arm brushes against the mayor's. But the last straw is when the smaller, paler hand gently covers half of Regina's as the girl shifts her weight.

"What the hell is _this_?" The blonde spits as she stalks over to the two women whose gazes have lifted to her.

"Ms. Swan…" The brunette warns as her dark eyes grow cold while she glares.

"I come in to see you, following your request, and this sleazy chick is all over you!"

"Excuse me?" The woman sputters as she stands up to her full height.

"I'm not talking to you." The sheriff sneers, her eyes never leaving the mayor's.

"How about you stop being so rude?"

"How about you get away from my woman and take a long walk off a short cliff?"

Opening and closing her mouth but saying nothing, the unknown woman huffs as she rounds the desk and pushes past Emma while she heads toward the door. Giving Regina one last glance, the blonde turns on her heels and walks after the leaving woman. When she reaches the door, the sheriff looks down the hallway at the young woman's retreating form and smirks in victory.

"I'll make sure to send you an invitation to the wedding!" She shouts after the girl as she stares daggers into her back, "you stupid bi—"

"Ms. Swan!" The mayor interrupts as she stands and slams her hands against the desk. "That was incredibly immature and inappropriate!"

"But I was defending _us_…she was trying to take you away from me!"

Sliding around her desk, the brunette stalks across the room until she is standing directly in front of Emma, their chests nearly touching. As her hands clench into fists Regina notices as all of the vulnerability and gentleness she had felt for the blonde the night before completely diminish. Her gaze is hard and dark, and in this fleeting moment the mayor wishes she still had the ability to snatch a person's beating heart from their chest. But she shakes the though away as the fire of anger burns in her stomach like a sea of rage. As the flames lap inside of her, the brunette lunges forward and grabs the sheriff by the collar of her jacket.

"There is no _us_, and there will never be an _us_!" As she tightens her hold on the woman, Regina's willpower snaps and she unleashes her fury with abandon. "You're far more idiotic than I had you pegged if you truly believe that I'm in love with you—if you believe you're in love with me. _This—_" the brunette emphasizes as she shakes Emma, "whatever you think this is, isn't real. Do I make myself clear?"

"But, that's how…how I feel…"

"Because you're cursed!"

Shaking with anger, Regina releases her hold on the blonde and watches as she stumbles backward—dumb-struck. Berating herself beneath her breath, the mayor digs her fingernails into the palms of her hands until the pain overtakes all of her current thoughts. It is beyond stupid to confess to accidentally enchanting the sheriff, but in her heightened emotional state the brunette can't seem to think of any other way to get Emma to think straight. And as the idea of telling the blonde about how all of this came to be Regina stops mid-stride—a thought striking her. There is only one way to break a curse, after all. Taking a deep, shaking breath, the brunette turns toward the sheriff and looks at her confused and pain stricken face. _True love's kiss will break any curse_.

Taking a step closer to Emma, the mayor realizes that this would be the only attempt at making things go back to the way that they were. Although it is a shot in the dark, Regina desperately needs—desperately wants—this lovesick blonde back to her regular self. Back to the contemptuous relationship that didn't make the mayor feel as though she needed to wage war within herself in order to continue living her life without consequent.

As her dark eyes fall upon the sheriff's lips, the brunette promises herself that regardless of whatever happens—or doesn't happen—she will have accomplished something: either she will break the love potion's curse, and restore harmony _or_ she will prove to Emma that their feelings for one another is anything but love. And as Regina takes the final step toward the blonde, she still isn't fully certain which option she would rather have transpire.

Licking her lips, the sheriff watches the mayor in rapt attention as the brunette leans forward; her body slowly invading Emma's personal space inch, by anxious inch. Finally, as if by the force of a greater power their lips meet with a tentative brush. As the peck blooms into a full contact kiss, the blonde pulls Regina closer to her as their mouths begin to devour one another in a more heated and urgent manner. And just as tongues begin to dance the air starts to crackle with a foreign power; a burst of energy explodes from their bodies in a combination of luminous light and hot wind which spirals around them recklessly.

Feeling the curse being lifted, the brunette digs her fingernails into the thick leather of the sheriff's red jacket until she fells the last bit of magic evaporate from the air. Aching with unwanted sensations the mayor presses the palms of her hands against Emma's chest and pushes her away roughly. Taking quick steps backward Regina watches as the blonde stands silent and still. After a few moments the woman's eyes begin to blink open and the brunette fells her chest heave with a feeling akin to fear as green eyes gaze into her own. While the sheriff reorients herself, and fells her old self settle back into her limbs, the mayor wanders over to her desk and leans over it breathlessly as she mumbles to herself. _True love's kiss_…she begins, as she closes her black eyes tightly, …_can break any curse.  
_

* * *

**A/N: I'm still not certain how I feel about this, but so far I'm not too keen on it. Though, I've been wanting to get to this part for so long—not only now is the curse broken but Regina has to come to terms with the fact that regardless of her current feelings that she is Emma's true love and that Emma is her's as well. I took artistic liberties here: although they may not be in love **_**yet**_**, they are still destined to share their happy ending together. Anyway, let me know how you feel about this update by REVIEWING :)**


	6. The Truth Unfolds

**Part VI  
**_The Truth Unfolds_

* * *

Green eyes sparkled in the sunlight that shone in through the large windows of the Mayor's office, their gaze boring into the dark woman's back, urging her to turn around. As she stared at the brunette, her lips still tingling with the kiss they shared, Emma slowly walked forward, approaching Regina cautiously. Her memories from the past couple of days were blurred and fuzzy, but the one thing that the blonde did remember was the love that she had felt for the Mayor. The notion was frightening, and tugged viciously on Emma's heart strings, but it wasn't nearly as terrifying as the fact that her love for the brunette still remained; the foreign feeling was hot and suffocating as it poured through the blonde's veins.

"Regina…" Emma whispered, her voice broken and quiet as she finally reached Regina, "…it's true, isn't it—Henry's storybook…the curse?"

The Mayor's body stiffened considerably when she felt the blonde standing directly behind her; the hair's at the base of her neck rising as warmth encompassed her stomach. There was too many thoughts racing through her mind that the brunette didn't pull away when Emma's hand touched her shoulder. The slender fingers squeezed gently and the sensations calmed Regina for a moment, the worries seeming to flutter away from the Mayor's mind. So much had happened in the last couple of days: the brunette had broken the curse that had turned the blonde into a lovesick puppy with true love's kiss; Emma had eaten the apple meant for Henry, the candy apple that had contained the potion to make the emotion of love heightened—something snapped inside of Regina then, and she quickly pulled away from the blonde's touch.

Emma knew the truth, she knew about the curse; the Mayor had ruined everything, she had unknowingly destroyed her own possibility of happiness. A silent sob tore through her as green eyes rapty watched her every move. Letting her dark gaze lift to meet the blonde's, the brunette weakily nodded her head; there was no way to run away from the truth, not this time. But thoughout all of her body laid the tension and it, surprisingly, wasn't caused by Emma beliving in the curse. No, it was about something altogether different. It was about the love potion that the blonde had consumed. Shivers ran down the length of Regina's spine at the thought of her greatest fear possibly blooming to life.

Lifting a hand to her mouth, the Mayor realized the most important aspect of the potion: it could not create emotion, it simply heightened love that had already existed—a potion that would have let the brunette see if Henry truly loved her. A gasp fell from Regina's lips and she gripped onto the desk, her fingernails digging into the black wood; Emma's emotions were true—the blonde was in love with the Mayor. Tears sparkled within the brunette's black eyes then, as the truth unfolded within her mind: she and Emma were destined to be together, their love for one another had been decided by Fate itself, and regardless of how much Regina planned to fight against it the blonde was her true love, the key to her happy ending.

"No," the Mayor breathed, turning away from Emma, her dark eyes shining with tears as the black orbs filled with frustrated anger, "this can't be!"

"What _can't be_?" The blonde asked curiously, her pale brows knitting in confusion, "can you elaborate, because I'm completely lost?"

"Shut up!" The brunette clipped as she spun around, a rough hand scrubbing over her face, trying to desperately get a grasp on the situation that was quickly spiraling out of control. "I need to think."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but the heated look that Regina shot her quickly made her lips contort in a sneer. Biting on the inside of her cheek, the blonde shoved her hands into her jeans as she tried to wait patiently for the Mayor to saying something—anything about what was happening. All that Emma could seem to come up with on her own was that Henry had been right all along about the curse, that the citizens of Storybrooke truly were fairytale characters. Regina, herself, had indicated as much.

Sighing, the blonde hoped that she had somehow been exposed to magic which caused her to have those strange loving feelings for the brunette. Because, if magic hadn't created the emotions she felt for Regina, Emma wouldn't be able to cope with the fact that she had miraculously fallen in love with the Mayor. As the thoughts ripped through her mind with the force of a cyclone, the blonde's head spinning in confusion, Emma nearly stumbled when everything within her head stopped.

Only one thing seemed to continue to spin within the blonde's brain after all of the other thoughts had abruptly settled: the brunette. Biting her lip, Emma dug into her memories, trying to remember a time that she didn't have the urge to smack Regina across the face. Closing her eyes, the blonde slowly realized that there had always been…something else there, aside from anger or hatred, which Emma felt for the Mayor. A strange and unusual heat would settle within her chest, a heat that seemed to burn whenever the brunette was near. Was that love?

The notion scared the blonde terribly, and she had to snap her eyes open in an attempt to run away from the realization that was quickly dawning on her. But once Emma had opened her eyes she regretted it, because dark eyes were staring directly into her own, and the blonde distinctly felt the familiar rumbling fire within her chest. _Indigestion, is all_, she muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes, but from the moment the reassuring thought prickled within her cerebrum, Emma knew it was a lie.

"So…" the blonde started, trying to avoid making eye contact, "are you going to explain this…whatever this is…to me, or what?"

"There's nothing to explain," Regina retorted, her voice even and smooth, "at least nothing that I am at liberty to explain."

"Fuck liberty," Emma shot back, her shoulders squaring as she invaded the Mayor's personal space, her hands gripping the lapels of Regina's blazer. A wince contorted her face when the blonde felt that annoying heat grow hotter. "I know you know what I'm talking about, so stop playing dumb and give me some answers."

"It wasn't for you!" The brunette nearly screamed her emotions and frustrations getting the better of her. With Emma gripping the material of her jacket it made them surge closer, and Regina remembered the way the blonde's lips had felt against her own; they felt perfect, they felt like home. The very thought made the Mayor angry and she couldn't clamp down on the fear and rage that consumed her. "Henry was supposed to eat that candy apple, not you!"

"W—what?" The blonde stammered, her hands falling away from the brunette's blazer as she stumbled backward. When she lifted her head she saw tears glimmering in the Mayor's eyes and she had the sudden urge to comfort the woman, but she quickly swallowed it. "What are you talking about?"

"The apple was cursed; its power was to make hidden love rise to the surface." The brunette whispered, all strength ripped from her. "I needed to know that Henry still loved me—I needed that confirmation!" The tears began to fall from her eyes then as Regina let the truth fall from her lips, but her mouth quickly turned into a sneer as she looked Emma directly in the eye. "But you ruined everything—you've continuously ruined everything for me ever since you got here, Ms. Swan."

"But if that's true…" the blonde breathed, her head growing dizzy as the truth buried inside of her rose to the surface, rearing its powerful head and consuming her heart. "…then that means that I—that I'm in—"

"No!" The Mayor roared, her hand slamming down on the surface of the desk for emphasis; the very idea of Emma speaking of the love she felt for her would only make the truth of the brunette's own feelings all the more real. This was something Regina couldn't begin to fathom. "That is absurd. There is nothing but animosity between us. Love is—love is not something we could possibly feel for each other."

Green eyes narrowed in anger as she watched the Mayor try to blanket her fear by lashing out in rage, it was a feeble attempt and the blonde could easily hear the tremor of terror within the brunette's voice. There were so many things she wanted to say; so many painful, crippling retorts she could heave at Regina, but deep down Emma knew that that was not the reasonable solution. Of course, for a few moments, it would make the blonde feel better about herself, but she knew that once she left the Mayor's office she would still feel the same emptiness she had always felt. Emma, herself, needed to come to terms with the feelings she felt for the brunette, and she wouldn't be able to understand them if she merely walked away.

No, the blonde needed to take action, whether Regina approved of it or not. It was this thought alone that made Emma take hurried steps toward the sneering Mayor, made her lift her hands so they were cupping the brunette's cheeks. And it was certainly that thought that made her lean forward until the blonde felt her own lips press fervently against Regina's. Their mouths danced against each other greedily as their tongues slowly snaked out to taste one another. The Mayor moaned into the kiss as she pressed her body against Emma's, reveling in the wondrous feeling of their bodies fitting together perfectly.

Perfect. The idea of having something so beautiful and perfect in her life made the brunette's heart flutter within her chest. It had been such a long time since Regina believed that her destiny was capable of any form of happiness, but here it was, pressed tightly against her, and yet the Mayor couldn't help but feel the cold grip of fear that grasped her throat. The sensation seemed to smother her, and the brunette felt tears well up in her dark eyes, slipping beneath the closed lids as they tumbled upon her cheeks. She couldn't—she just couldn't allow herself to become so weak to the trivial idea of love; that was the only useful tip that her mother had given her.

With her heart breaking within her breast, Regina pushed the blonde forcefully away from her. Lifting her hand she tried in desperation to wipe the taste of Emma from her lips, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she scrubbed the delicious flavor of the blonde's kiss remained. Blinking in confusion, Emma looked over at the shaking Mayor and took a step forward, in an attempt to comfort the woman, but the brunette quickly slapped Emma's hands away from her.

"Don't touch me," Regina seethed through her tears, and she took in a couple shuddering breaths to try and gather a modicum of control. "Please leave, Ms. Swan."

"Regina…" the blonde started, reaching her hand out towards the Mayor once more, but she was interrupted when strong, firm hands collided against her chest. Emma stumbled backward on shaking legs from the force of the shove.

"Leave!" The brunette screamed as torturous tears continued to fall down her face in hot, unrelenting strokes. "Just leave…"

Deep down, Regina didn't want the blonde to leave, but her fear and need for control seemed to bury the pleading voice that craved love. The Mayor swallowed the lump within her throat as she looked at Emma beneath her thick lashes; the blonde's jaw was set and she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she seemed torn. But the battle of wills seemed to quickly disappear from the green eyes as Emma turned on her heel and headed towards the door. For a moment, the brunette had the inexplicable urge to chase after her, to pull the blonde back into her office and collapse into her arms. But the need was fleeting and it was quickly quieted by the sound of the door slamming shut. Tear stained eyes lifted and gazed around the room sadly. She was alone, like she had wanted, and yet Regina felt her heart breaking, an excruciating pain tearing through her chest. No love, no happy ending. But this time it had been preventable, this time they weren't ripped from her, she had pushed them away.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, sorry I took so long to update this fic, I lost all inspiration for it and it just kind of...disappeared from me. But, I decided to try and do an update for it due to all of the messages I got because of lack of updates. So, here is is, part six! I hope you all enjoyed reading it, though I do believe it seems a bit forced and trite, not to mention it kind of turned to angst. I can't help it, fluff is just…not my thing. Anyway, regardless of all that I still hope you like the update. Review if you'd like!**


End file.
